Power Ranger Super Megaforce FanScript Wikia
Welcome to the Power Ranger Super Megaforce FanScript Wikia Remaking the original scripts for PR: Super Megaforce Describe your topic This is a remake script page for Super Megaforce. This is the 2nd part of the The Gosei Arc Super Megaforce Rangers Rangers Past Rangers The Rangers from a previous season that assist the Rangers with unlocking their past forms. Andresian Rangers The Rangers from Andresia. Allies Villains The Armada The main villain group of the series, rivaled by the Space Pirates. They hail from Desolan. * Footmen of the Armada * The Luminary Monsters The 10 monsters created by Electras when there is a shortage of Action Field Commanders. The Space Pirates The 2nd villain group of the series. Lead by Silas Ta Vasco, a former student of Gosei's with plans to take over Earth by stealing the Ranger Keys and using them to force Earth into submission. * Allies of the Space Pirates Bounty Hunters and other allies under the Space Pirates employ * Footmen of the Space Pirates Vrak Independent Villains The villains of past Rangers who takes on their past foes and the Megaforce Team. PR: Super Megaforce Episodes *1. The Armada Attacks(First Appearance of Vekar(Wars Gill), Damaras, Levira(Original Villain), Electras(Zaien), Argus(Barizorg) *2. The Price of Friendship(Zeo Tribute) *3. Stonedrone Attacks(Mystic Force Tribute, Appearance of Stonedrone(Soilroid from Gokaiger)) *4. The Path of Courage(Turbo Tribute) *5. Giving Hope(Alien Rangers Tribute, appearance of Freidenfire(Fireroid)) *6. Tensou's Strength *7-8. The Mysterious Silver Ranger(First Appearance of Orion. Samurai tribute, Osegain and Liquidia(Wateroid)'s first appearance) *9. The Search for Animaria(Wild force Tribute, First Appearance of Sally, Orion's friend and pet monkey. Return of Creepox. Levira is revealed to be a spy for the Space Pirates) *10. The Space Pirates Arrive(First appearance of the Space Pirates) *11. Gaining Trust(In Space Tribute, Revelations of Vekar and Silas' Rivalry) *12. To You in 2044(SPD Tribute) (SPD Tribute, Return of Morgana, Doggie Cruger, Sophienow the B-Squad SPD Pink Ranger, Elizabeth Delgadothe Red SPD Ranger and Syd Drew{Blue SPD Ranger]. First Girl Power Episode)) *13. Vekar's Desperation(Dino Thunder Tribute. First Appearance of Nastarro(Stargul) another Bounty Hunter employed by the Space Pirates) *14. Nastarro's Plot: Time For Megaforce(Time Force Tribute. Troy and Orion switch bodies) *15. Is Argus, Joe?(MMPR Tribute. First Recurring appearance of Dr. Oliver. First Appearance of the Super Megaforce Cannon. One of the two episodes where Vito(Bibabu), Snakius(Original Villain) and Bluderous(Zakyura) actually succeeds in doing their jobs.) *16-17. Professor Cog's Trap: The Mysterious Hawk Zord(RPM Tribute. Return of Professor Cog, rebuilt by the Space Pirates. First Appearance of Kai Machalon, Argus' true form. Return of Dr. K and Scott/RPM Red) *18. Free Argus: The Revelations of Kai Machalon(Return of Tenaya, Dillon and the Venjix Virus) *19-21: Vrak is Back(Return of Vrak in his true form and human guise. First Appearance of Vrak's personal Zord, Sixth Ranger Key Clones(under Vrak's employ), Woodros(Woodroid) and the Gold Super Megaforce Ranger. Return of Rico the Robot as an ally to the Rangers and Metal Alice under the Armada's employ) *22. Venorak Arrives(First Appearance of Venorak(Ackdos Gill, renamed from Mavro), Redkor(Dairondo), Mothina(Original Villainess), Damaras is Exiled, rather than imprisoned) *23. Mothina Strikes(First Appearance of Mothina's Love Beams. One of the four Girl Power Episodes) *24-25: The Powers of Pink(First Appearance of Moonax(Moonroid), Yelzor(Zatsurigu), 2nd Appearance of the Ranger Clones, now under Silas' employ. Revelations of Gosei, Kai and Silas' Past. Emma Episode) *26. Damaras' Last Stand(Destruction of Damaras. Electras is revealed to be Joe, Noah's missing brother. First Appearance of Luca Hansford, Noah's eventual girlfriend) *27. A Pirates Gamble(First Appearance of Shuffle Jack(Yokuburaido). More on Silas' Past with Shuffle Jack) *28. The Fight to Save Joe: Noah VS Electras. *29. Personal Duel: Emma VS Levira(Levira's rivalry with Emma begins. First appearance of Veltax and Propgandan) *30-32. The Kidnapping of Gold(First Appearance of Platinox(Goldroid), his upgraded form and Severishine(Sunroid)) *33. The Rage of Darkness(First Appearance of Repulsaur.) *34-35 Anterris Attacks(First Appearance of Anterris(Pikarime from Goseiger), Insanita(Insarn) and Batiborg(Karizorg)) *36. Fight with Kamstrike(First Appearance of Kamstrike(upgraded rainbow form of Batiborg). return of Ninjor) *37-38. The Return of Lothor(Ninja Storm/Megaforce Team-up. The Return of Lothor). *39. Insanita Srikes: Mothina Loses Control(Mothina's rivalry with Gia begins. First Appearance of Mothina's personal zord, Kayleaf and Magnimitus(Nananoda).) *40. Invidious Attacks *41-42: The Return of Argus(Argus returns in his half-human/half cyborg form) *43. Redkor's Plot *44. Hexilar Strikes(First Appearance of Hexilar(Juju from Gokaiger)) *45. Steal Mjolnir(Operations Overdrive Tribute, First Appearance of MalintronMonster) *46-47: Magallonox Strikes(Jungle Fury/Megaforce Team-Up. Return of Dai Shi. First Appearance of Magallonox(PachaChamok XIII)/Master Chamok the overall master animal technique teacher) *48: Vito's Wicked Christmas(First Appearance of Tinkerdoom(Sarawareteiru form Goseiger), Vito's sweetheart. Lost Galaxy Tribute) *49. Insanita's Plot: Insanita VS Mothina(LightSpeed Rescue Tribute) *50-52: Magius Aradok and Clamuscle(First Appearance of Magius Aradok(Los Dark): Levira and Vito's father and Clamuscle, Aradok's personal guard.) *53-56: Legendary Battle(Megaforce and the past Rangers VS The Space Pirates. Venorak survives and grows to giant size.) Latest activity Category:Browse